This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A major responsibility will continue to be the database management and analysis of microarray data. We also will coordinate our efforts with the accessory microarray cores located at OMRF, OU Norman, OSU, and TU, as needed by the PUI investigators that use those facilities. We will promote the use of a common set of tools using the MIAMI and MAGE standards, and will act as a central repository of data for submission to the national repository Gene Expression Omnibus (GEO);MAGE will be essential for this effort. We will write scripts necessary to export BASE-archived data in the SOFT format used by the microarray data archive GEO at NCBI. GEO is a MIAME-compliant database at NCBI where investigators can submit the results from individual microarray experiments to GEO using a web-based form. Alternatively, large microarray data sets can be submitted in batch using the NCBI SOFT convention. We will continue to provide support for both submission processes to investigators of INBRE and COBRE awards and will help the accessory core facilities perform these functions as well.